A Problem Share
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack comes into the tourist office bloody and beaten and with a new Torchwood Three boss... a women
1. Chapter 1

A Problem Shared

Ianto was working in the tourist office when Jack came through the door. His coat was torn and there was blood on his shirt. "Jack! What happened?" He quickly rounded the counter to stand in front of Jack.

When Ianto had finished talking, a tall woman came in wearing a business suit.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"You must be Ianto Jones. Hello, I'm Tamara Goodwin. Can you open the door for me, Jack? I think you better explain about me being here to Ianto. I'll be at my desk."

Jack opened the door leading down to the Hub.

Ianto started at Jack, a confused look on his face. "Who is she and where exactly is her desk?"

Jack looked from Kelly to Ianto. "I ran into some trouble last night, as you can see." Jack indicated to his clothes. "Tamara helped me out. I….gave her a job. She'll be working from my office."

Ianto looked stunned. "Your office?"

Jack knew there was going to be a confrontation but he just walked away. Jack just walked away.

Ianto followed close on his heels. "What do you mean, your office?"

"She's….taking over the running of Torchwood Three. I'm….moving to UNIT in a few days."

"A few days! What about us? What about me?"

Jack didn't look at Ianto, he just kept walking toward the lift.

"Jack, answer me!"

"I have nothing to say, Ianto." Jack entered the lift.

Ianto held the doors open. "So, that's it? You just leave in a few days."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Have I done something wrong? Why would you want to leave?"

"Let go of the lift Ianto. She's waiting for me."

Ianto smashed his knuckles into the side of the lift. "Let her wait!" His knuckles came away bloody.

"Please, just let it go."

Ianto stepped back and the doors shut. He lifted his head just as the doors were about to meet, he saw tears in Jack's eyes.

"Jack!"

Punching the button for the lift to return, Ianto paced up and down the corridor. Frustration was getting the better of him and his eyes, too, started to fill with tears.

As the lift came back up, Ianto got inside and waited for the doors to shut. Once down at the bottom, Ianto walked through the cog door and into the Hub. It was eerily silent. All eyes were on the woman in Jack's office.

Gwen looked at her hands as she saw Ianto. Tosh raised an eyebrow.

Jack was just going up the steps to his office when Ianto called out to him.

"Talk to me, Jack."

"Captain Harkness," called Tamara Goodwin. "I need you up here."

"To hell with her, Jack!"

Jack didn't turn around, but he did stop and look up at his office, before carrying on.

"Jack, please."

Jack went inside, closing the door.

"Who is she?" asked Gwen.

Ianto couldn't speak. He went down to the archives.

After twenty minutes, Jack came out of his office carrying an armful of folders.

"Where's Ianto?"

"Er, I think he went down to the archives. Jack, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you after I've spoken to Ianto."

Then he was gone.

Ianto was sat at the small desk, his computer turned on. He'd Googled Tamara Goodwin. Nothing came up. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Let you off the reigns I see."

"I'm being relived of my command here."

"You told me that already." He didn't look at Jack.

"It's not by choice."

"I see."

Jack grabbed Ianto by the arms, making him stand up. "No, you don't see. I don't want to leave. I have to."

Ianto pulled away. "Who is she, Jack? And what happened to you?"

Jack sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, remembering. "I was attacked by three Weevils. She somehow called them off.""Called them off, how?"

"I….don't know."

"Now she's the new boss?" he shook his head. "I quit, Jack."

"You can't."

"Watch me."

"We're going into shutdown. Nothing will work for the next 48 hours."

As if by magic, the computer screen went blank.

"It's starting," said Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

_APS Chapter 2_

"_What the hell is going on?" said Owen, just making it through the cog door before it closed and locked behind him._

"_It appears we have a new broom," said Gwen, pointing to Jack's office._

"_Where the bloody hell is Jack, anyway?"_

"_In the archives trying to placate Ianto."_

_Owen rolled his eyes. "I'm goin' up there to see what's going on."_

_Just as he was about the mount the stairs, Jack and Ianto appeared around the corner._

"_Jack, what's going on? Why are we in shutdown?"_

"_Orders from UNIT. It appears they don't trust us anymore." Jack walked over to one of the computers._

"_They're all off," said Tosh. "Except the one in your office." _

_Jack sighed, crossing his arms across his chest._

"_So, Jack, what do we do now?"_

_Goodwin came out of the office. "Shutdown has been initiated for the next 48 hours…."_

"_You've got to be kiddin!" said Owen._

"_I don't think she is, Owen. I saw her put a disk in the main computer. We're lock in."_

"_Because, why?" asked Owen._

"_They want me out. Something is going on at UNIT and they're afraid of me….of us."_

"_So they've sent her to put us in our lace, is that it?" asked Gwen._

"_More or less."_

"_Come now, Captain," began Godwin. "You do yourselves an injustice. You are far too good for UNIT. You put us to shame. The higher ups want you tamed. Put in your place," she smiled. "Especially you, Captain and your plaything." She pointed to Ianto._

_Ianto stepped forward but Jack put a hand against his chest. "She's baiting you. Ignore her."_

"_Kinda hard when she holds all the cards, wouldn't you say." Ianto walked off in the direction of the archives. _

_Jack smiled at him. "Godwin's locked in too, don't forget." He called after him._

"_I'm expendable, Captain. As are all of you." She smiled._

"_Tosh, is there anything you can do?"_

"_Not while that disk is in the main computer. I can't get online."_

"_You're going to be in here for 48 hours and you do not want to make an enemy of any of us, believe me." Jack followed after Ianto. _

_Godwin went back into Jack's office, closing the door._

_Owen went to stand between Gwen and Tosh. "Where does she get off, talking to us like that. Expendable indeed."_

_Ianto walked into the archives. He couldn't believe what she had just called him and worse still, that Jack hadn't defended him._

_Ianto was stood by the small desk as Jack came up behind him._

"_Ianto, we should all stay together. We should be up in the Hub, trying to figure out a way to unlock the gates."_

"_Let Tosh work it out then, it's her job after all."_

"_Ianto…."_

_Ianto signed. "I wanted to get my laptop. It has it's own battery source." He turned, pushing Jack in the chest with both hands. "Why didn't you say something? I am NOT your plaything."_

_Jack took a step back then took Ianto's hands in his. "I know that. She's trying to turn us against each other." He sighed. "We can't let he win, Ianto." _

_Pulling away, Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "I hate the others thinking I'm just…."_

"_Just what? They know I love you." _

_Ianto spun round. "Do they? Have you ever said you loved me in front of them, Jack. Ever?"_

_Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "No."_

"_Owen thinks I'm just the office shag." Ianto glared at Jack._

"_That's just not true." Jack went to take Ianto hand again. _

_Ianto walked away. "It's humiliating!" Backing up, Ianto opened a filing cabinet and took out a small laptop. Placing it on the desk, he booted it up and logged in. He look at Jack. "She won't be able to detect this. Tosh never has." Despite himself, he smiled._

_Jack watched as Ianto's nimble fingers pushed keys, bringing up diagrams and plans of the Hub. Ianto sat down and really started pushing the keys. Jack had a hard time keeping track of what was on the screen, but Ianto knew exactly what he was doing. Pushing the last digit into the computer, Ianto sat back._

"_We have four hours until the time release works. If it works."_

"_Let's go back up into the Hub. We need to tell the other."_

_Standing, Ianto grabbed his arm. "No! We don't tell them. It's between us, Jack. Me and you." He let his arm drop. "We don't want Godwin finding out." He looked away. "We're good at keeping secrets, Jack."_

_Jack, understanding, nodded. "Okay."_

_Jack followed Ianto back into the Hub._

"_I think she's locked herself in," Owen told them._

"_I'll make coffee."_

_Jack half smiled as Ianto walked to the kitchen. "Thanks." _

_Owen threw his hands in the air. "Yeah, great. If all else fails, make bloody coffee."_

"_Owen!"_

"_Sorry."_

_Jack turned to the others. "What she said about Ianto….he isn't my plaything. We love each other. I want you all to know that.""I think we worked that out a while ago, Jack," said Tosh, smiling._

"_I know I said a few things to him once, but I was mad at 'im," said Owen in his own defence. "But he did shoot me."_

_Jack smiled. "Yeah, I remember."_

_Ianto was listening while making the coffee. Once it was made, he set five cups on the silver tray and took them over to the low table by the couch._

"_Now what do we do?" asked Owen._

"_We wait," replied Jack reaching for his cup._

_Jack and Ianto exchanged a knowing look._


	3. Chapter 3

A Problem Shared Chapter 3

"Just how long do we have to wait, Jack?" asked Owen. "I'm all for going up there and wringing that scrawny bitches neck."

Gwen chuckled.

"It won't be just her, Owen." Jack told him.

"I've tried all our mobile connections. They're jamming the signals," said Tosh.

"She has two mobiles up there. I saw them." Jack looked up at his office.

"She'll have to come out sooner or later to use the loo," said Gwen.

"And then what? We take her hostage? No. She'll be calling in every 30 minutes or so. That wouldn't work."

"Then what, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, he just sipped his coffee. "Like I said. We wait."

Owen tutted and went down in the autopsy room. "I'm gonna make an inventory. I can't just sit around, drinkin' bloody coffee."

"You won't have to," came a voice from above them. "I want you all down in the cell, now."

"She's got a gun," said Gwen.

"Yeah, my gun," replied Jack, shaking his head.

Jack rarely wore his gun in the Hub.

"Well, I ain't goin' anywhere," said Owen, crossing his arms over his chest.

A shot rang out and Ianto screamed in pain.

"Jesus!" said Owen.

"Now will you move? The next one will be aimed at his heart."

Jack was beside Ianto, helping him to stand. "You didn't have to shoot him!"

"I wanted to get my point across." Godwin smiled. "I think I have."

"I'll need to take my bag with me, see to Ianto," said Owen, pointing to Ianto.

"Tip it out so I can see what's in it."

Owen did this.

Godwin nodded.

Owen added swabs, morphine, bandages and scissors.

Pointing the gun at Ianto, Godwin came down the stairs. "To the cells, and no funny business."

Once down in the cells, Godwin put Owen and Ianto together. Gwen and Tosh in another and Jack on his own.

"I'll give you food and drink. I'm not the monster you make me out, Captain." Then she was gone.

"Owen, how's Ianto?"

"Just getting his jacket off."

"The cow!" said Gwen.

"Tosh, do the CCTV cameras still work?"

"No. Nothing electrical does. Just the lighting."

"Good. Listen up. Ianto has a laptop in the archives. He used it to get into the diagrams and plans of the Hubs electrical circuits. He's programmed in an unlock code. It could work in…." Jack looked at his watch. "Two hours."

"I never knew that!" said Tosh.

Ianto smiled. "You weren't supposed to. I used it when Lisa was here."

Everyone went quiet.

"It worked to isolate the power surges, before she was freed."

Ianto cried out in pain.

"Sorry, mate."

"Owen!" this from Jack.

"Just getting his shirt out of the wound. It's a through and through. No bullet to dig out."

"Too much information, Owen," said Tosh.

"Can you stop the bleeding?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'm gonna leave you here, Ianto. I don't want you getting hurt again. She seems to have it in for you."

"No! I'm not staying here, Jack. I'm fine."

Jack shook his head. "Okay, but you do exactly as I say."

"Maybe we can get her down here and disarm her. How many bullets are in your gun, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Six. She fired one. Five left."

"Get her down her, take the gun from her," said Ianto.

"Just how do you propose we do that, Tea Boy?" asked Owen.

"Wait and see if my plan to unlock worked. Pretend I'm dying. She might open the cell to check. Jack can grab her. If the gun goes off, at least he won't die forever," he smiled. "Sorry Jack."

"Mmm, it might work at that. Let's hope the power comes back on and it all unlocks."

"Won't she know that?" asked Tosh.

"No," said Ianto. "I set it for silent. It won't open until someone goes near it, or tries to get in."

"Are you after my job, Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "No."

Twenty minutes later, their mobile phones had a signal.

"I think everything's unlocked," said Tosh.

Jack pushed open his cell and went to the one Ianto and Owen were in. He touched Ianto's face. "I need you to play dead. Don't move, whatever happens. Got it?"

Ianto nodded, touching Jack's hand.

Jack went back to his cell.

"Okay, start shoutin'," said Owen.

They all cried out and the Weevil in the cell down from them joined in.

A few minutes later, Godwin appeared. "What do you want?"

"Ianto is dying. He needs to go to hospital. Let me take him out to the boardwalk. I won't try anything."

"He's not my concern."

"Do you really want him to die?"


	4. Chapter 4

A Problem Shared Chapter 4

Godwin looked at Ianto and then at Owen. "Alright, but if you try anything."

"Hey, you're the one with the gun."

Lowering the gun, Godwin opened the cell and went inside.

Jack slowly and quietly moved from his cell and came up behind Godwin. She turned quickly, emptying the gun into Jack's chest. He went down hard.

Owen acted quickly, hitting Godwin in the face. "Been wantin' to do that all morning."

Ianto sat up and moved over to pull Jack's dead body into his arms. "Come on, Jack. Come back."

Jack lay there lifeless, the blood pooling around them, soaking into Ianto's clothing as well as his own.

After ten minutes, Jack was still dead and fast getting cold.

"It's taking too long," said Tosh.

"Give 'im a chance. He's been shot 5 times." Owen told her.

Ianto leaned down and kissed him gently not thinking about his cold lips. He kept his face close to Jack's, his breath washing over Jack. "Come on, Jack. We have things to do."

Taking an agonising breath in, Jack came back to life. His eyes held fear and pain.

"They heard the intruder alarm go off."

"Who the hell's that?" said Owen.

"Martha Jones… I… called her."

"When?"

"Owen!" said Ianto.

"From the ….car."

Ianto leaned forward so only Jack could hear him. "You're okay."

"God! It's getting harder to come back each time.." He sighed staring into soft, blue eyes. "I love you."

Owen helped Jack to his feet then they both helped Ianto.

Martha Jones came around the corner with two red capped soldiers. "Jack, what are you up to now?"

Ianto couldn't help but smile when he saw Martha. "What isn't he up to?"

Martha looked at the state of the two men. "Up to your armpits in blood and guts I see," she smiled.

Jack laughed, pulling Ianto into an embrace. "Better get you to the hospital."

"Er, I think you better change your shirt first, Jack." Pointed out Martha.

Ianto looked at their clothes. They were both soaked in Jack's blood. "Probably a good idea if we both change." Ianto laughed a little, stepping over Godwin.

"Good idea. You wait by the couch, I'll fetch you up a shirt."

They all went up into the Hub. Godwin had come to and Jack was eager to find out who sent her.

She laughed at him. "I'll never tell." Then she bit down. Seconds later, she was dead.

"Cyanide," said Martha.

Ianto looked at Godwin's body and shook his head, and looked at the wall. Why was he shocked that someone wanted to kill him. He had built a hate fan club. He sighed and looked down at the blood on his shirt. He remembered when he used to shoplift when he was younger. Now he was part of Torchwood.

Jack came back ten minutes later, washed and changed. He gave Ianto a clean shirt. "Let's get you to the hospital." He turned to Martha. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Dr Harper."

Ianto pulled on the clean shirt and looked at Jack. "Are you okay?" He was worried about Jack's mental state after dying.

Jack smiled sadly. "Yeah. It's just getting harder to come back each time, that's all." He took Ianto's hand in his. "Let's not worry about me, I want you seen to." He smiled, then Jack and Ianto left.

They drove to the hospital and Ianto was taken straight into a cubical. Hack waited outside. Jack sat down. Unusual for him. He usually paced. He closed his eyes, pain and dread washing over him.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked a nurse.

Jack opened his eyes. "Yeah, just tired."

Ianto didn't like Jack being outside, not knowing what was going on with the younger man. He lay on the bed, waiting for the doctor. "Look, I'm fine. Can you just patch me up and I'll be on my way."

"The doctor will probably want to keep you in for a few days observation. A bullet wound is serious."

Jack stood up and walked towards the cubical. Grabbing the curtain, he fell to his knees, taking the curtain with him.

Ianto looked on in horror. "Jack!" He moved gingerly off the bed and knelt beside his lover. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel weird. I can….breath," he began to sag.

Without another word, Ianto helped Jack to his feet and they managed to make it to the SUV.

"Hang on Jack, I've got you." Ianto steered Jack to the passenger seat, helping him in. Then Ianto went round to the drivers side and got in. He called Owen.

"Owen Harper."

"Jack's collapsed, I'm bringing him back."

"What? You can't drive you've only got one good arm."

"I can't wait for you to get here, Owen. He's really bad."

"Okay, okay. I'll be waiting at the lift below the tourist office."

"Owen?" asked Gwen.

"Jack collapsed at the hospital. He can't breath."

Ianto managed to get them back to the Hub. Only hitting the curb once. He skidded to a stop, getting out before the SUV had stopped completely. Running round to Jack's side, he pulled the door open. "We're here."

"I….can't make it….Ianto. I think….this night be….the end….for me…."

Owen charged through the tourist office door. "Couldn't wait. Jack?"

"It's not the end, Jack. Don't even think that. Owen's gonna fix you up like new," he forced a smile, but inside he was terrified.

"You get down to the autopsy room, I'll take care of Jack."

Ianto hesitated.

"Go!" ordered Owen.

Jack looked directly at Owen. "Take care….of him. I….love him."

"You can do that yourself, Harkness. You're not goin' anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Problem Shared Chapter 5

Ianto looked back, not wanting to leave Jack. He hurried down to the autopsy room, cleaning the table. Waiting for Owen to bring Jack down. He had to be okay. He wasn't going to lose him….he couldn't lose him.

Owen got Jack through the tourist office and down to the lift. As it reached the bottom, the doors opened. Gwen and Tosh were both waiting to help.

"Jack?" said Gwen. "We're here, Jack."

Jack managed to stumble to the autopsy room. Owen got him on the table.

"Stand back, Ianto, I wanna scan him."

Ianto stood back, staring at Jack. Something bad was going on with him. He couldn't die, not after all this time. After all he'd been through. It just couldn't be happening, not to them. Not when they were so happy. He watched Owen do his job.

Owen tore away Jack's shirt and t shirt. The bullet holes were already infected. Green gung oozed from them. "God, what a mess." Owen cleaned the wounds and injected him with antibiotics and steroids, hoping to kill the bacteria. "He should have healed by now." Owen looked at Ianto. "Sorry, mate, I've done all I can."

Ianto quickly moved to Jack's side, taking his hand and kissing it. "It's gonna be okay, Jack. I'm here."

"I….love you….so much…." A tear fell from the side of his eye. "I'm….sorry."

Ianto wiped the tear away and leaning in, kissed him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered against his lips.

"I….don't want….to leave you. Not….like this." He tried to laugh. "I have….loved you so long. It had been….so good….these passed few month….with you beside me."

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand. "Sshh." he leaned in, kissing him again. "Don't talk like that. We're going to have plenty of years together. We'll get married. Have kids. I'll grow old with you." A tear rolled down his youthful face.

"Ever….the optimist….Ianto Jones. I wish I….could turn back….the clock. There is….so much….I wanted to….show you." He closed his eyes as the tears flowed freely.

"He ought to rest, Ianto."

"No!" said Jack, fear in his voice. "I need him….with me. I….can't do….this on….my own."

Ianto looked at Owen and then back at Jack. He wasn't about to leave his Captain's side. He forced a smile. "You will never be alone as long as there is breath in my body. You'll have plenty of time to show me everything."

Blood began to drip from Jack's nose and mouth.

"I….wish….I did…."

There was a noise from behind them. A noise that Jack knew all too well.

"Doctor…."

Ianto turned at hearing the noise.

They all stared at the man in the long brown coat. He walked down the steps to stand opposite Ianto. Their eyes met and held for a second then they looked at Jack.

"Martha tells me you got yourself in a spot of trouble, Jack."

He put his hand over Ianto's and leaned forward, covering Jack's mouth with his own. A light seemed to pass from him into Jack.

Ianto's eyes were wide in disbelief. He was actually kissing his man. He stood there, still holding Jack's hand, watching another man kissing him. He saw the light pass between them.

What the hell was going on?

Jack's other hand came up to touch the Doctor's face.

The whole thing was strangely erotic.

Ianto felt tears stinging his eyes.

Pulling back, the Doctor climbed the steps.

"See ya, Jack."

Then he was gone.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, see ya."

To say Ianto was in shock, was a slight understatement. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "What the hell just happened?"

"He gave me the kiss of life," Jack whispered, opening his eyes. "Like I did you, when Lisa threw you."

He had never told Ianto that before.

"I was dead? You brought me back? Why?"

"Because I loved you."

"And the Doctor?"

The bullet wounds began to heal.

Jack reached out to cup Ianto's face. "Let it go. He's….a friend. We never…."

Ianto cut him off by kissing him. "I don't care," and he really didn't. "I understand."

"Let's give them a bit of privacy, shall we?" said Owen.

Jack took Ianto into his arms. "I'm never gonna let you go."

Ianto shifted so it wasn't hurting his shoulder. "I have no problem with that."

"Best not, Jones Ianto Jones."

THE END


End file.
